


You're Beautiful

by Girl_Supersonicboy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bars and Pubs, Birth, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Cybertron, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Bar, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex, Sex for Favors, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Supersonicboy/pseuds/Girl_Supersonicboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Years before the war. Years before the names Autobot and Decepticon were even thought up. It was the Golden Age some called it, but to many it was the time of segregation and hard times. Unless you knew how to take care of yourself, you were dead. <br/>Breakdown was one of the lucky ones. He worked hard and it earn him a living. But had he known that he would be throwing it all away for one mech, he would have never entered that club. But then again, nothing can truly stop one from falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am new to Archive so please go easy on me.
> 
> And this could be considered AU but idk.  
> This is just how I pictured things before the war.  
> So done flame me...

“You can’t be serious, Seaspray.”

“What? Tell me what is so wrong with spending time with my two best friends and enjoying ourselves?”

“If ‘enjoying ourselves’ means I have to go in there, I think you have a screw loose or something.”

Breakdown loved Seaspray, the old space captain had this bubble attitude to him, but every now and again the mech seemed to have a… very dirty side. Said dirty side was active today and was leading them into a place that Breakdown never would have thought he see himself in.

“I have to agree with Breakdown, I mean, we aren’t the best look or richest mechs to come in here. I bet most of the bots here make more than we do in an orbital-cycle.”

Breakdown was thankful that he wasn’t the only one to see how… awkward this was. Bulkhead was only a few stellar-cycles younger than himself, but still old enough to go in where Seaspray was suggesting, but that didn’t stop Breakdown playing older brother to him.

“Nonsense!” Seaspray cried out. “These bots are some of the cheapest you can find, they’ll take anyone; and I mean do mean _anyone_.”

Breakdown gave off a sigh as he looked up at somewhat rundown building. It looked old, metal rusting and paint peeling, and the neon sign flickered badly. If Breakdown didn’t know any better he would have thought this place was abandoned.

‘The Blue Moon’ the flickering sign said, showing a waning moon and an outline of a bot dancing on a pole. If it didn’t hit one at first glance at what this place was, Breakdown would have given the bot an energon cube.

“But a strip club of all places?” Breakdown asked worriedly. “Can’t we just go to our regular pub down the street?”

“Not tonight mechs, tonight I am treating you both to something I know neither of you have experienced.” Seaspray said and it made both Bulkhead and Breakdown blush. “A good, long, hard, frag!”

Breakdown wouldn’t emit it aloud, but Seaspray was right. In Breakdown’s line of work it was hard, down near impossible, to find anybot to fall in love with. Most of the brutes either were to stale and crude for his likings and the ones who were surprisingly not were shockingly taken.

Leaving him, and his dignity, at the mercy of Seaspray.

“Come off it Seaspray,” Bulkhead said, his blushing calming down. “Just because we haven’t fragged somebody doesn’t mean we’ll do it with some stripper. Don’t a lot of them, you know… have diseases?”

“Give the dancers credit Bulk.” Seaspray spoke with a wave of his servo. “They have to make a living too. Plus, I have been here before and I know for sure none of them are sickly.”

‘So in laymech terms he’s slept with everybot here.’ Breakdown thought.

Giving off a bedraggle sigh, Breakdown shook his helm. “We really don’t have a choice in this do we?”

“Nope.”

“… ugh, fine. We’ll _go_ in, but anything after that is up to us.”

“Fine by me, now let’s go have some fun!”

As the two watched the old mech march into the club, Bulkhead gave Breakdown a worried look. “You sure about this?”

“No, but it’ll shut him up. Just… watch who you talk to in there okay?”

Nodding his answer, Bulkhead followed after Seaspray and Breakdown so after. As they walked in, Breakdown had this uneasy feeling but it soon disappeared as they entered the building’s main room.

It was a dark room, with dull lights and the scent of smoke in the air. There were small booths on the side walls, each had either a small table or a small bed and plenty of them were filled with mechs being pleasured in many ways by other bots. In the middle of the room was a catwalk that had a pole at the end of it; obviously used for dancing.

There was a bar in the building and bots of many shapes and sizes were there drinking and enjoying themselves. Seaspray quickly walked over to the bar and smiled goofily at the tender.

“Hey, Elita, I want you to meet my friends!” Seaspray shouted as he motioned for Bulk and Breakdown to come over.

As Breakdown did so, he was shocked to see a femme behind the bar. She was cleaning a energon cube and she had this sweet smile on her face. Her frame was thing and well taken care of; surprising for someone who worked here. Her paint was a soft pink with white and her optics a bright cyan.

“Hello Seaspray, I didn’t know you would be in town today.” Elita said as she casually leaned on the bar, holding her helm up with her servo.

“Our group finished early, so I brought my friends to show them a good time. If you know what I mean.” Seaspray said with a mischief look in his optics.

“You haven’t been hitting the high grade yet have you?” Elita said in a playful tone. “Who do you want this time?”

“You know who I want,” Seaspray said in an almost hungry tone. “The matter is that the bot sees no one. Always just optic candy.”

“I know what you mean,” Elita said, her optics going all dreamy. “I mean, I work part time with the bot and I have yet to see anyone get the approval.”

“Approval?” Breakdown asked. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, that’s right; newbies.” Elita said as she stood up and looked towards the catwalk. “Just go ahead and sit at the front row table. Normally I pay extra for that spot but since you are friends of Seaspray, I’ll let this be a gift.”

“Thanks Elita, and after the show save me a spot with Outlet will you?” Seaspray said as he practically dragged Breakdown and Bulkhead to the table.

“Will do, and I’ll pick out two more for your friends; some bots easy.” Elita shouted out as they left the bar.

When Seaspray, Bulkhead, and Breakdown finally made it to the table the first thing the two latter saw were the nasty looks the bots from other tables were giving them.

“Um… is something wrong with us?” Bulkhead asked.

“Hm? Oh, no, it’s just that it cost a lot of credits to sit here. Almost no one can afford this spot.” Seaspray said as a waitress came by and took orders.

“Wait, you mean you have to _pay_ to sit for a show?” Breakdown asked. “That’s crazy.”

“Not _A_ show, _His_ show.” Seaspray said as the waitress left, but not before Seaspray gave her a slap on the aft.

“Hold on, you saying we are here to watch a mech dance?” Bulkhead asked, a bit confused at the thought. “I thought, only femmes did stuff like this?”

“Once you see him, you’ll understand. His shows are so sought after that Elita had to start paying prepaid admission to them. Haven’t you noticed all the tables are full now?” Seaspray said as he pointed to all the tables.

It was then Breakdown noticed that Seaspray was right. All the tables were filled tightly with mechs and femmes staring at the catwalk. Whoever this mech was must be something if you had to pay to see his show in particular.

“Does this mech have a name?” Breakdown asked

“No one knows his real name, I’m not even sure Elita does. But he goes by the name Red Nova.”

Breakdown was about to ask more but when the already dim room went dark everyone went silent. Suddenly a stage light illuminated the catwalk and the curtain on the back wall. And just when Breakdown didn’t think things could get weirder, music started to play.

The music was nothing he had ever heard before, it started out slow but slowly gained a faster rhythm. And before he could think anything else, a leg appeared from behind the curtain. The visible paint job on the leg gave away why the mech called himself Red Nova. It was the brightest red Breakdown had ever seen.

Soon, more of the mech appeared from behind the curtain. Slowly, the mech appeared and Breakdown had to do everything in his power to keep himself from standing up in shock.

The mech before him was so astounding. The way his frame gave off those smooth curves, one would think he was a femme. But that devilish smile on that edgy face showed that it was indeed a mech. The red paint the mech had so obviously waxed and polished had this glittering glow to it under the light and as he walked towards the pole it made his sparkle.

Breakdown couldn’t take his optics off the mech. Everything about this mech screamed ‘come get me’. Down from the sharp digits to the pointed hearing receptors it made everyone in the room stare.

When the mech finally reached the pole, the way he eased into it looked so graceful that Breakdown would have thought he was part of it. The mech’s movements were so seductive and alluring that Breakdown caught Bulkhead gripping the table.

Suddenly, Breakdown noticed one of the mechs from a nearby table stand up and walked towards the catwalk. The mech had a determined look on him and it was obvious what he wanted.

“There goes a chancer.” Seaspray said as he followed the mech with his optics.

“What do you mean ‘chancer’?” Bulkhead asked.

“You’ll see. Let’s just say that this isn’t the first mech to go get Red Nova.”

Breakdown couldn’t say anything, he had his optics glued to the mech and Red Nova. As the mech made it to the catwalk, he jumped up onto it and looked at Red Nova before quickly lunging at him. Breakdown was about to jump up and stop the attacker but before he could, breakdown’s jaw dropped.

Red Nova quickly turned on the pole, using his weight against his wanna be attacker, and kicking him off stage. It happened so fast and with such poise that Breakdown thought it had to be part of the show, but when the mech got up and ran out he rethought that.

Soon the music changed again, still a type he never heard of but Red Nova seemed all too familiar with it as he danced with it smoothly. As Red Nova twirled on the pole, he must have spotted the three mechs sitting at the front row table and it made him stop.

A smile formed on his face and he slowly walked away from the pole and down some stairs. Making his way over to them, Breakdown felt like his spark was going to break. The way this mech walked was so seductive that he just wanted to jump up and ravage him. But he was brought up better than that.

When Red Nova finally reached the table he sat down on it and crossed his legs; one hovering ever so close to Breakdown. Placing his servos on his lap, Red Nova smiled and leaned in closer to the three.

“It isn’t every day I see this table seated.” Red Nova spoke and if Breakdown wasn’t already sitting he would have fallen over. What about this mech wasn’t seductive?! “So who are you three?”

“Names Seaspray, good looking.” Said mech said as he tried to move his servo closer to Red Nova’s aft but was stopped by a swat of the servo from the owner of the fine aft.

“ _Charmed_ ,” Red Nova said, heavy sarcasm in his voice. “And you, big, green, and good looking?”

Bulk couldn’t even say anything, all that came out was a jumble of noises and surprisingly Red Nova chuckled.

“How sweet, who let the mechling in here?” Red Nova said as he finally turned his attention to Breakdown. “And you?”

“…Breakdown.” Outside, Breakdown looked calm and cool. Inside he was yelling at himself for being so stupid as to just saying his name and saying it so flatly.

“Just Breakdown? No ‘I’m Breakdown, please kiss me Red Nova?!’ or ‘Frag me already!’?” Red Nova asked, obviously toying with Breakdown, wanting to see him break like his friends.

“… Not unless you want me to.” Again, Breakdown was hitting himself mentally for saying something so stupid but from the look on Red Nova’s face, said mech was shocked to hear it himself.

“Well… that’s a new one.” Red Nova said as the music changed again, but Breakdown could care less. For a while, Red Nova just sat there quietly, staring at only Breakdown, but soon he stood up. Still optic locked with the big blue mech, Red Nova pulled out a key from his subspace. Placing it on the table, Red Nova slowly moved it towards Breakdown.

“… I like new things. Meet me up in my room after the show and we’ll shall see how _new_ you are.”

And with that Red Nova walked back up to the stage and continued to dance. Not even caring that optics were no longer on him, but on Breakdown.

Staring down at the key, Breakdown slowly picked it up and stared at it. The key had the letters ‘K’ and ‘O’ on it and it smelled heavily of polish. Staring at a bit longer, Breakdown then looked up to see Red Nova smiling at him and giving him a wink.

But it was short lived when his key was stolen from his grasp by Seaspray. “You lucky bot you. Do you know who has touched this key?”

“Uh… plenty?”

“No one!”

Taking the key from Seaspray, Bulkhead turned it in his servo. “You can’t be serious.”

Taking the key back and holding it out to Breakdown, Seaspray shook his helm. “If only, that mech sees no one. Like I said, he’s all optic candy. And here Breakdown gets him after only just meeting him. Lucky bot, one very lucky bot.”

Breakdown didn’t say a think, his mind was still processing this new information.

He had a key in his hand.

Red Nova gave it to him.

Red Nova never saw anyone…

Breakdown wanted to pass out but fought against it. To him this had to be a dream. Nothing like this ever went his way; never! But here he was, sitting with a key that probably led him to glory. But… what was he supposed to do?

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re just going to sit there!” Seaspray’s voice finally spoke up. “Go on!”

It then dawned on Breakdown that the show was over. Red Nova was gone from the stage and every bot in the room was glaring at him.

“Uh… where do I go?”

“Oh for the love of-ELITA!” Seaspray shouted and before Breakdown knew it, said femme was already there and taking him by the arm to a set of stairs off to the side.

“I can’t believe it, you got _his_ key.” Elita said as she led Breakdown up the stairs. “I am more surprised you weren’t torn limb from limb for it. But then again, if anyone else showed up he probably kick their afts.”

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, Elita pointed to the end of the hallway.

“That’s his room down there. Just… Take the key and open the door.” Elita gave Breakdown a shove before making her leave, but not before she whispered to him. “Tell me what it’s like later.”

As the small femme scurried off, Breakdown was left standing in the hallway.

Alone, with his key.

To the one place he knew anybot would want to be.

So, taking his first step. Breakdown slowly began the, what seemed like forever, trip to the brightly colored red door.

Primus below help him.


	2. A Shared Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Breakdown returns to The Blue Moon Strip Club (ALONE) and Red Nova asks him for something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating.
> 
> College can get in the way sometimes.  
> Plus I have to update a lot of my Fanfiction stories too.
> 
> On a side note,  
> I changed the date of when this chptr was posted to the day of my birthday!
> 
> I am now officially 20 years old!  
> ... but do I act that, no!!
> 
> ENJOY!  
> ON WITH THE STORY!

Breakdown soon found himself in front of a door, a bright red door that he knew could only belong to one mech. And that door had only one key, a key he just so happened to have.

Breakdown wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into but something told him to go in. Slowly reaching the key to the slot, there was a soft ping and the door made this clicking sound; now open. Breakdown must have been standing there for a few moments before he started to push the door open.

The first thing Breakdown noticed was that the room smelled heavily of polish and other varies of frame treatment. The second thing he noticed that the room was heavy over colored with red. The walls were red, the floor was red, even the bed was covered in red. If Breakdown wasn’t here in person he would have thought someone was playing a joke.

But when the door closed behind him and a chilling voice spoke up, he knew this wasn’t a joke.

“Finally decided to show up big guy?” Red Nova said as he whispered into Breakdown’s hearing receptors. Breakdown knew he had to be standing on the tips of his pedes, Red Nova wasn’t the tallest mech around but Breakdown was also taller than most.

“What kept you, Breaky?” Red Nova said as one servo came around and pulled Breakdown closer while the other raced up the mech’s back strut. “I was starting to think I scared you away.”

“… I just….” Breakdown didn’t know what to say now honestly. So far it was his stupidity that got him, but it was also him being honest so that was a good place to start. “… I didn’t know what to do or where to go.”

“Really? You’re a Newbie than?” Red Nova asked as he came around to the front of Breakdown; his expressing bare as he studied the blue mech. “Most know where my room is right away.”

‘I can see why’

Breakdown really wished he knew how to talk to bots better, cause right now… he looked like an idiot. “So… what are we going to do?”

A that Red Nova let out a snort and chuckle. Pulling himself off of Breakdown, the red mech held his middle has he continued to chortle. “You can’t be seriously asking _me_ that? What do you think you’re here to do?”

“… Nothing that you don’t want me to.” Breakdown said, remembering his carrier’s word about how to treat someone in situations like this.

At this Red Nova stopped laughing and stared up at Breakdown with shock. His mouth lay open, his red optics staring widely up at Breakdown, and his body went slack. If Breakdown had to guess he might have just shocked the mech so much he froze. But it didn’t last as Red Nova quickly regained his composure.

“You are just full of surprises are you?” Red Nova said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. “So, how about you tell me a little about yourself Breaky? And we will see if anything else happens.”

For a moment Breakdown wasn’t all too sure he wanted to sit down but he saw nothing wrong with just talking. Taking a seat down next to Red Nova, and almost gasping at how soft the bed was, Breakdown looked at the red mech.

“So… what do you want to talk about?”

“How about we start with what you do for a living?” Red Nova said. “What job were you assigned?”

On Cybertron, mechs and femmes alike were assigned a place in society at a very young age. They did this ‘test’ that figured out what you were best suited for, frame build wise and interests but the latter was more overlooked. If you showed smarts that also played a part and Breakdown sadly had failed that part.

“I work in mining and shipping.” Breakdown said sadly. “Mostly shipping but when energon starts to deplete they call me to help.”

The look on Red Nova’s face was hard to describe. If anything, Breakdown would have to say it was a mix of disgust, confusion, interest, and something else; possible concern. After a moment of silence, Red Nova gave a shrug and scooted closer to Breakdown.

“Never met a miner before.” The mech said. “Plenty of shipping bots but a miner is new. How do you keep your frame so well kept? Don’t miners deal a lot with explosives and things like that?”

That was true, mining was a dangerous job and not many bots lived long enough to talk about it. But Breakdown was smart with how he mined. He used less explosives and more of his brawns.

“Yeah, we do use explosives. But I don’t use as much as the others. That’s why I’m first on call when help is needed. I use my hammer more and not many miners are equipped with tools or weapons like it.” Breakdown explained. “One of the many perks of being a shipping bot. We need ways to protect ourselves from the wildlife and space pirates.”

“You have a weapon?” Red Nova asked, interest absolutely written on his face. “And you actually have to battle space pirates? Are you sure you’re not just pulling my leg?”

Breakdown had to laugh, not many bots were interested in what he did and the way Red Nova was acting it was like feeding a sparkling energon goodies; endless happiness and eagerness for more. “I promise I’m not. I’ve come out of plenty of scraps before, but Seaspray and Bulk are always there to help me.”

“… Can I see you weapons?” Red Nova asked and Breakdown was a little taken back. It wasn’t a common thing for a bot to ask another about their weapons or tools, unless a medic or something around that. But the look Red Nova was giving him, Breakdown could help but stand up and bring out his hammer and shoulder blaster.

“You didn’t mention the blaster.” Red Nova said as he stood up and began inspecting the hammer.

“It’s relatively new, just got it after a particularly nasty encounter with some pirates.” Breakdown said honestly. Sometimes he even forgot that it was there.

“You take good care of yourself considering your cast.” Red Nova said as he ran his servos over the hammer, inspecting every joint, bolt, and screw. “I’m kind of surprised you are still in one piece.”

“It’s usually my size, scares off most attackers. But I know how to fight better than most so I can protect myself.” Breakdown said as he transformed his servo back and the blaster away.

“I see…” Red Nova said as he walked back to the bed but laid down on it. “… You want to know something Breaky?”

Seeing the red mech motion for Breakdown to join, said mech crawled as gracefully as he could and laid down next to Red Nova. The red mech had this expression on him that showed thought but as to what Breakdown couldn’t say, but he had a feeling Red Nova was thinking about something from the past.

“I find you… intriguing.” Red Nova said as he turned to face Breakdown. “And most mechs who come here don’t, that is one reason why I gave you my key. But… for some reason I don’t want this interest to just be a fling.”

Breakdown couldn’t say anything. For some odd reason, what Red Nova was saying was exactly how he was feeling. The red mech fascinated him and he wanted to know more about him. And as Red Nova put it, Breakdown also didn’t want this to be a one-time ‘fling’.

“So I am asking you this,” Red Nova said as he rolled back onto his backside. “Will you… come back to see me?”

The tone the mech used clearly told Breakdown that he was almost begging for him to say yes. And Breakdown wasn’t going to disappoint.

“… Yeah, I think I can.” Breakdown said as he continued to look at Red Nova. “My ship always docks here to give this city its energon rations. I’m here at least once a week.”

The look on Red Nova’s face told that he was pleased. As the red mech closed his optics, Breakdown soon found his servo in the grasp of the other. “Good, in that case you can keep my key. I have my own.”

At hearing this, Breakdown smiled and closed his own optics. “Sounds good. So, now what?”

“If it is alright with you, I would just like to lay here.” Red Nova said, his optics still closed. “It’s… relaxing, just laying here with you. Is that alright?”

“It’s fine, I’m not doing anything unless you give the okay.” Breakdown said as he sat there. “But I can’t stay long. My ship will leave without me, no matter how much Bulk and Seaspray wait for me.”

“That’s alright. Just for a little while is fine with me.” Red Nova said and that is how they stayed until Breakdown had to leave.

They parted with a short goodbye but Breakdown found the hallway longer than last time and Red Nova found closing the door not as important. But soon the two parted ways and when Breakdown made it down the flight of stairs and back to the club he was welcomed with everyone staring at him with a look of interest.

One bot even came up and asked him what it was like but Breakdown couldn’t answer. He just walked towards the door leaving everyone gawking at him. When he stepped out of the building Breakdown was assaulted by Breakdown shaking him and Seaspray waving a servo in his face.

“Breakdown? Breakdown, what did the mech do to you?” Bulkhead asked as he shook his friend before turning to Seaspray. “Do you think he broke him?”

“Knowing Red Nova it is a possibility.” Seaspray said as he smacked Breakdown on the helm. “Wake up mech! Tell us all the dirty little details.”

“… Nothing.” Breakdown managed to say.

“What do you mean ‘nothing’?” Bulkhead asked. “You _had_ to have done something.”

“No, we just… talked and… chilled.” Breakdown said as he absentmindedly began to walk down the sidewalk.

“Talked?!” Seaspray screamed as he raced after him. “You just talked? No kissing, no frag, not even oral?!”

That was what snapped Breakdown out of his weird little trance. “NO! That is just wrong Seaspray! Red Nova wouldn’t do that… at least I don’t think he would.”

Seaspray just shook his helm. “Kid, you got a lot to learn about these bots. These are the kind that will do anything anyone pays them to. And you want to know why?”

Breakdown honestly didn’t want to know but something made him nod.

“Because they don’t fit into the cast system or they have rejected it.” Seaspray said as the group continued on their way. “Some unlucky bots are sometimes not fitted to the cast system for many reasons or if they don’t like where they’ve been placed they run from it. And this is one of the pits they can come to.

“They don’t get paid unless they work, so to make their pay they do anything to earn it; anything.” Seaspray continued as they stopped under a street lamp. “In this era if you don’t fit in or make pay, you die. Those bots back there are the lucky ones.”

And with that the old ship captain walked on, leaving the two mechs behind. Bulkhead, who had been quiet for most of the conversation looked up to Breakdown. “I know it don’t mean much, especially after what Seaspray said, but I believe you. About you just talking with Red Nova.”

“Thanks Bulk.” Breakdown said quietly. “I just… don’t see Red Nova being like what Seaspray is saying.”

“Who knows, maybe the mech is different.” Bulkhead said as he started to walk again. “Come on, we better head back before it’s time to leave dock.”

Nodding his helm, Breakdown looked back at the club and in his mind he couldn’t help but picture Red Nova standing there; waiting for him. But Bulkhead was right and the time to leave the city was calling. So with one last glance, Breakdown turned and he and Bulkhead disappeared into the night.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**One week later**

Breakdown almost thought that time was going slowly. The end of the week never came fast before but this one seemed longer. And like always, he and his crewmates were back in the city where Seaspray had taken them to the club.

“So what do you mechs feel like doing tonight?” Seaspray asked as the three’s break came about. “I saw a nice looking bar not too far from here and I saved up some extra credits to binge on.”

“You guys go on ahead. I have to go do something?” Breakdown said as he stayed on the ship while Bulkhead and Seaspray began to leave.

“Like what?” Bulk asked quizzically. “We’ve done everything, I even made sure to wash the deck.”

“I have to take inventory.” Breakdown said. “I haven’t done it yet and it is going to take me some time since we picked up that load from Iacon.”

“Scrap, you still haven’t done that?” Seaspray said. “that was two solar-cycles ago. I would have thought you finished.”

“Got caught up in that raid from those pirates.” Breakdown said as he stood up from the crate he was sitting on. “Fragging forgot all about it until a while ago. And then after that I have to stop by the local clinic to have my shoulder fixed.”

“You could always have Red Alert fix it up,” Seaspray said. “It would save you the credits.”

“Yeah, but Red Alert gets paranoid when he has to open a bot up. He’s better with the dents and scratches, not internal wiring. Didn’t you see what he did to Rambler last time?”

“How could I forget.” Seaspray said with a shiver. “Poor bot couldn’t see for a week. Maybe you’re right, but we’ll save you a drink in case you can make it.”

Nodding his head in thanks, Breakdown watched as his two friends gave their fair wells and walked on. Little did they know that all that Breakdown had said was all a lie. From taking inventory, to the trip to the clinic, all of it was false.

Making his way off the ship, after making sure his friends were gone, Breakdown quickly made his way to The Blue Moon. To Breakdown it seemed like forever since he had been there but the path was imbedded into his mind. Even if he wanted to, he could never forget.

Soon he was at the clubs door and almost racing in. Upon entering he saw that it wasn’t as busy yet and Elita was over at the bar again, talking with another femme. Walking up to her, Breakdown smiled. “Hey Elita.”

“Oh, Breakdown right?” Elita asked as she looked over the mech’s shoulder. “You’re Seaspray’s friend.”

“That’s right.”

“Well, where is he?”

“I, uh… came alone.” Breakdown said and the look on Elita’s face made Breakdown wished he had said something else.

“Really? That’s fine, what can I get you?” Elita asked as she turned her back to the mech to make him a drink.

“Actually, I’m here to see Nova.” Breakdown said and when the sound of a cube hitting the floor came he knew he must have surprised the femme.

“You serious?” Elita said as she turned back around. “Red Nova, right?”

“Yeah, he gave me his key.” Breakdown said as he showed Elita the key the red mech had given him. “He said he wanted to see me again. So… I’m here.”

Elita didn’t know what to say. Red Nova never gave his keys to anyone. Even she didn’t have one and only went into his room when the mech opened it. So hearing that Red Nova had given a Newbie a key shocked her.

“Um… His show doesn’t start yet so I guess you can go see him. Just knock first before entering, he’s not used to people coming in.” Elita said as she pointed to the stairs.

“Thanks.” Breakdown said as he moved towards the stairs but stopped. “Can you, um, not tell Seaspray about me coming here? I don’t want him getting the wrong ideas.”

“Sure, I guess.” Elita said as Breakdown made his way up the stairs, leaving her with her jaw down.

As the blue mech made his way up to the hallway, much fast than his first trip, he soon found himself in front of the door. Remembering that Elita had said to knock first Breakdown gave a firm knock before inserting the key and going inside.

The room looked exactly the same, aside from Red Nova being nowhere in sight, and Breakdown took in how dark the room was. The lights were dim and the heavy sent of soap was in the air. Looking around, Breakdown saw a door partly open and from inside the sounds of running water was heard.

‘If I had that kind of frame I would shower regularly too’ Breakdown thought as he walked over to the door and gave another knock. “Nova?”

There was a sound of something crashing to the floor and the water quickly being shut off. “Who’s there?!”

“It’s me, Breakdown. You gave me your key last time I was here.”

Breakdown was about to say more but when Red Nova opened the door, still covered in the sweet smelly soap, his voice got caught in his throat. Red Nova was sexy when dancing but he had this cute look with all the suds on him and the smile he sported.

“Breakdown? I didn’t… I didn’t think you would come back?” Red Nova said as he rubbed his face clean of the suds, or at least tried.

“I wanted to see you.” Breakdown said but wished he could take it back. Of course he wanted to see him, he was here wasn’t he?!

“Oh… well, if it this visit will be anything like last time… care to join me?” Red Nova said as he pushed the door open all the way. “From the looks of it you could use some good scrubbing.”

Breakdown blushed at that. It didn’t occur to him that he should have cleaned up before coming here. But battling space pirates can make one’s mind wander off important things; such as hygiene. Figuring that it would hurt to was up Breakdown followed Red Nova into the wash racks and almost fainted from the smells inside.

It was an over dose of wax, polish, paint, and expensive smelling soaps and Breakdown was not used to any of them. Being on a ship so long with dirty old mechs who practically knew nothing about soap could do that to you. But Breakdown held himself together, surprisingly, and allowed Nova to pull him into the tightly packed shower.

“Let’s start with a simple soap. You’re not used to what I use and it could irritate your joints.” Red Nova said as he grabbed the soap and began to rub it all over Breakdown. First his shoulders, then his chest, soon Red Nova had the blue mech suds up just as much as he was. And oh how Breakdown loved it.

The way Red Nova moved his servos across his body, it had this massaging effect. Breakdown almost moaned at how the red mech was able to dig deep under his armor and get the spots even he couldn’t; guess those slender servos came in handy a lot.

But soon it ended and the water began to wash away the soap. But Red Nova wasn’t done with him just yet.

“So, anything else you want to do?” Red Nova asked as he leaned in close to Breakdown, standing on the tips of his pedes to look up at him. “I hear the shower is a lovely place to _entertain_ a mech.”

“Not unless you want to do it.” Breakdown said but his mind was screaming for him to just say yes and give in. But he knew better than to be so callous.

“Is that all you will say?” Red Nova asked, again gaining the look he gave Breakdown the last time he said that. “I mean… don’t you want even a little something?”

Not saying a word, Breakdown reached behind Red Nova and grabbed a wash cloth. “It must be hard to get your back, how about I return the favor you gave me?”

Red Nova didn’t speak, he just simply nodded with a soft smile and turned around. Though Breakdown’s servos were big and gaudy he knew how to be gentle and careful. Moving the cloth up and down Red Nova’s curves Breakdown almost thought his mind would short circuit and he would faint.

The red mech was so smooth it made Breakdown’s servo shake slightly. In his life, Breakdown rarely touched anything so smooth, shiny, or clean so knowing that his servos were on Red Nova it made him feel inferior. A mech as rough, dirty, and jagged didn’t deserve to touch someone like Red Nova but here he was do that with the other mech’s permission.

Once Breakdown had finished cleaning Red Nova’s back, the red mech shut off the water and pulled the taller mech out of the shower. “Wait here, I’ll call Elita to bring more towels.”

As Breakdown watched Red Nova leave the washroom the mech got a chance to really look around the room. It was stocked with expensive products, obviously why the room was thick with smells, but Breakdown saw that there was some other things here.

Laying down next to the waste-bin breakdown saw what looked to be like a sharp cutting knife, or more like a scalpel that doctors used. Breakdown thought it was strange to see that in here and was about to go pick it up but when Red Nova returned he completely forgot about the instrument.

“I swear Elita is more frazzled then the one time she had some high grade with an upper cast.” Red Nova said as he handed Breakdown a large towel. “This is the biggest we have; we don’t tend to get mechs your size around here.”

“Thanks,” Breakdown said as he took the towel but in doing so his servo grazed Red Nova’s. In that moment the big blue mech felt a spark and from the look on the other’s face he had felt it too. “Sorry about that. Must have a wire loose in there or something.”

“Maybe I can take a look at it later?” Red Nova said as he seductively dried himself off. “I… know a little bit of first aid.”

“If you want to, it would be very helpful.” Yeah, helpful to keep him away from Red Alert and his questionable medical care.

Red Nova smiled up at Breakdown and the blue mech could see the look in the other’s optics; a look of interest and maybe something else. “I do, that’s what I am here for; to be _helpful_.”

Picking up a buffer, Red Nova began to polish his frame. “So, how much longer do you think you’ll stay?”

“I don’t know,” Breakdown said as he now thought about the topic. “My ship doesn’t leave until dawn but my friends will wonder where I went to if I stay out that late.”

“I see… Fragging useless thing!” Red Nova cursed as he tried to reach his back with the tool. “I can never do my back properly with this thing.”

“Here, let me see it.” Breakdown said as he took the buffer.

“Do you know how to use that?” Red Nova asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” Breakdown said as he motioned for Red Nova to turn around.

Slowly doing what the bigger mech wanted, Red Nova bit his lower lip in worry. He normally didn’t let anyone besides himself to polish his frame, but getting his backside was always troublesome. Hearing the machine turn on Red Nova shut his optics and waited for his one proud frame to be ruined, but…

Opening his optics, Red Nova almost moaned as the buffer touched his backside. Breakdown was moving so soothingly and the way he moved over his frame Red Nova had never felt this good before. As Breakdown moved down the red Mech could almost see the expression on the other’s face.

“You can continue, I promise nothing bad will happen. Not with those magic servos of yours.”

Breakdown nodded and his face heated up as he moved the buffer lower; going as low as coming near Red Nova’s aft. As the mech continued to buff the other, Breakdown noticed something on the mech before him. At the angle he was at Breakdown was looking up at Red Nova and was able to see the underside of his arms which normally no one could see because of his frame.

His arms were covered in scars, long one and small pinpricks, and unless you looked closely you wouldn’t see them.

Breakdown wasn’t sure why they were on such a perfect mech’s arms and he wanted to ask Red Nova but something told him to save it for another time… that is if there would be another time.

Finding himself finished buffering, Breakdown stood up and held the machine out to Red Nova. The red mech slowly took the buffer and set it down. But during this whole time neither looked away from the other; optics locked in an unknown battle. After what seemed like forever, Red Nova turned away and began to make his way out of the washroom.

“How about I look that ‘loose wire’ of yours?” red Nova said as he and Breakdown stepped back into the bedroom. “Leaving something like that unchecked could turn bad.”

Nodding his helm, Breakdown sat down on the bed. Watching Red Nova pick up his servo in his much smaller one the bigger mech couldn’t look away as the red mech studied him. The look in his optics told Breakdown that Red Nova was trying to find what had caused the shock but also that he had done this before. Red Nova wasn’t just looking in random places, the mech knew where to look and what wires to check.

“I don’t see anything wrong,” the red mech said. “And I know it wasn’t from me, I check my own wiring every other day.”

“Strange.” Breakdown said as he found himself and Red Nova laying down on the bed; staring up at the ceiling.

For some time that was all they did, but soon Breakdown felt Red Nova’s servo take his own. Looking over at the mech, Breakdown saw that there was a thousand-yard stare in Red Nova’s optics; noticeably deep in thought.

“Do you have a comm. link?” Red Nova asked suddenly, but he didn’t look at Breakdown.

“Yeah, why?”

“… If I give you my link will you give me yours?” Red Nova asked, his optics still to the ceiling. It almost looked like the mech was already guessing his answer and it wasn’t the one he wanted.

“Sure, I guess I can do that.” Breakdown said and that was what made Red Nova look at him.

“Really?” Red Nova asked, a bit shocked. “I was for sure you would turn that one down.”

“I don’t see the problem in giving you my link.” Breakdown said as he looked at the red mech. “I only use it to talk to Bulkhead and Seaspray, adding you to that list wouldn’t be a bother.”

At that Red Nova smiled and sent a request to Breakdown’s link which the mech promptly accepted. The two shared a glance before Red Nova gave it a try speaking over a link.

= _So, is there a specific time I can call you?_ =

Breakdown shrugged before he too joined in the link.

= _I’m usually busy through most of the day but right around the time the sun goes down I am free._ =

Red Nova nodded with a smile.

= _That’s fine with me. My show doesn’t start until late into the night. So is it alright if I call you periodically?_ =

= _I gave you my link so I would expect you to._ =

At that Red Nova chuckled and closed the link. “I guess you’re right on that one.”

Breakdown smiled too and he couldn’t help himself in waiting for the mech to call him later. He couldn’t say why but hearing Red Nova’s voice had this effect on him that somehow soothed him. And if Breakdown could read minds, he would have known that was why Red Nova had asked for his link.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a good place to stop.
> 
> What did you guys think?  
> Leave me a review in the box below and tell me!
> 
> Also the songs that helped me write this chptr I will list below,  
> so if you want to listen to some good tunes:
> 
> Meg & Dia - Monster (DotEXE Remix)  
> Adam Hoek - Make this Puppet Proud  
> Hollywood Undead - Outside  
> Hollywood Undead - Rain
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was it?  
> Again, I am more used to Fanfiction's way around but I will learn this place... I hope.
> 
> And if you all are curious as to the music playing in the back ground, here is what I was listening to on Youtube to get my groove on:
> 
> "To The Top" HipHop Instrumental  
> "On and On" - Blunted Hip Hop Instrumental  
> "Dreamy" Smooth Guitar HipHop Instrumental


End file.
